Lights
by Paradoxes with Problems
Summary: In which the Doctor gets sick and has to stay at Clara's. (Sorry I stink at summaries. I promise that the story's better. Set somewhere between Nightmare in Silver and Name of the Doctor. Rated T because I'm paranoid.)


**So, Hi. I've decided that my first Doctor Who fanfiction ever will be a sickfic, because I am lacking inspiration at the moment. I'm not really sure that this is worth continuing or not, so if you like it, feel free to say so. If no one does, I'll just delete this and write sort of an AU of Midnight or something of that sort. Before you ask, No, this is not a Doctor/Clara Whouffle story. If there is any fluff, it will be on accident, because I personally hate stories mostly about romance.**

**No, I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing a fanfiction, would I? Hmmm?**

* * *

_Lights will guide you home_

_and ignite your bones_

_and I will try_

_to fix you_

-"Fix You" by Coldplay

* * *

"Hurry up, Clara!"

The Doctor and Clara were, like they often were, running like hell. Clara was only a few steps behind, but by the Doctor's opinion, that was going much too slow. Tearing through the undergrowth behind them was a giant alien creature that looked slightly like a large bear, but it's fur was red and black, and it had spines down it's back. The two were on a distant, mildly primitive planet with a name Clara couldn't ever hope to remember or pronounce.

The two ran up to the TARDIS, the Doctor pausing to take out the key. He unlocked the door, threw it open, and the two ran inside, slamming the door shut behind them. There was a bang as the creature slammed into the TARDIS doors as it closed.

Clara leaned against the TARDIS doors as the Doctor started frantically darting around the console. "What. Was. That. _Thing?"_

"That _thing," _The Doctor said while doing some confusing-looking things with the controls, "Was a Dalgona. One of the only carnivorous life-form on the planet Tarwoaidnalienalaoinaaodiknkaodnoanegeands. You know, I really dislike the name of that planet. Even worse than Raxacoricofallapatorius."

Clara snorted, "Yah, great. Did it ever occur to you to check for one of those Dalgona-things before charging into that cave like a maniac?"

The Doctor paused and turned to Clara. He crossed his arms and said, "Well, no. Usually, Dalgonas live in large packs, and in large field. That one must of been a loner or outcast."

Clara crossed her arms as well and said, "Well, I think that's enough running for one day. Mind dropping me off?"

"Alright. You all aliened out for the day?"

"Oh, something like that."

With a grin, the Doctor dashed around the console in an overly-dramatic fashion. The TARDIS began to shake, making a very loud noise that could be either described as a smooth grinding, or the sound of a machine breathing.

Almost as abruptly as it started, the shaking and the sound stopped. The Doctor rushed to the TARDIS door and flung it open, saying, "Off you go, Oswin!"

As Clara started to leave, she looked back at the Doctor. "What is that, a nickname or something?"

He shrugged and said, "Well, yes. You know, Oswald for the Win?"

She also shrugged and said, before she left, "Whatever floats your boat, Chinboy!"

Right when she left, the Doctor slammed the door shut and ran over to the console, sinking to the floor. He rubbed his forehead and leaned against the TARDIS's central controls. The Time Lord groaned and said, "A headache? Why would I have a headache? And when did it get so damn _hot _in here?"

He sighed and said, "Oh, I bet it's nothing serious," before he went unconscious.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Something had to be wrong. It had been a day, an _entire day,_ since the Doctor had dropped her off, and the TARDIS had remained in the same spot as before. Even if something wasn't wrong, she had to go talk to the Doctor, because the Maitland kids were asking awkward questions about the Doctor that she would prefer not to answer.

Because of past experiences, Clara expected the door to the TARDIS to be locked, so she was both pleasantly surprised and slightly worried to find that the door swung open when she pushed at it.

"Doctor?" No reply.

She slipped inside, and gasped at what she saw.

The Doctor was slumped against the console, almost completely unmoving. His eyes were screwed shut, and sweat dripped down his forehead. The alien's breathing was shallow and ragged.

Acting on her first instinct, Clara bent down, grabbed the Doctor's shoulders, and tried to shake him awake. The Doctor's eyes shot open, and he yelped slightly. Clara backed off as he propped himself up with one arm. He rubbed his head with the other hand and said, "Wh-what? How long was I out?"

Clara sighed with relief. She sighed, "Almost a day, I think. What happened?"

He tried to stand up, but failed, falling to the floor again. "More like... 25 hours, nine minutes, and eighteen seconds. Not sure what happened. I shouldn't get sick. Superior Time Lord biology and all."

Clara tilted her head slightly. "But if you're not sick, what's wrong?"

The Doctor sighed and said, "Like I said, not sure. Voice interface?"

"Voice interface activated."

Clara turned to see a hologram version of the Doctor, this one perfectly healthy looking.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have IS524617, more commonly known as the Lights virus. Lights virus is a rare strain of influenza that can only effect species with a binary vascular system because in creatures with a single heart, it cannot circulate quick enough to take effect. Lights virus can cause headaches, nausea, hallucinations, fever, temporary paralysis, temporary memory loss, along with other lesser-known side effects. Lights virus can last anywhere from 4 weeks to 3 months. No cure found. Mortality rate: 50%. Virus temporarily disables any and all types of Regeneration while inside of one's system."

"Alright. Thanks."

The hologram disappeared.

Clara took a deep breath before asking, "Mortality rate? What does that mean?"

With a sigh, the Doctor replied with, "It means how likely it is I will die from this, Clara. It means I only have a 50/50 chance of surviving this."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Yes, I know, it was mean to leave with a cliffhanger, but I like writing cliffhangers ^.^ So this won't be the last one you'll see. K bye for now.**

**-Messed-up Paradox**


End file.
